The Trio, Canada and Sewing?
by Rainbow-Unicorn-Of-Awesome
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio is bored. So Prussia comes up with an awesome idea which involves some fabric and a certain Canadian nation. Prussia x Canada (originally written on another site and reposted here) [THIS IS A ONE SHOT]


The Bad Touch Trio is bored. So Prussia comes up with an awesome idea which involves some fabric and a certain Canadian nation.

Authors Note; I do not own the nations or hetalia. O only own the idea for this one shot, which is EXTREMELY loosely based off of an event that happened at camp.

Prussia was bored, extremely bored. He was laying on his back on a brown couch, staring up at a ceiling fan. Spain was on the floor spinning a bright red tomato around his fingers until it rolled under the couch. France sat in a red chair, spinning a red rose around and around.  
"that's it!" Prussia abruptly said, sitting up. "this is totally not awesome! We need to do something awesome!"  
Prussia swung his legs over the couch and stood up... Right on spain.  
"Ah! P-Prussia!" Spain yelled, flailing his arms.  
"oh! Sorry dude!" he stepped off of his friend and faced France.  
"hmmmmm let me think... Oh! I think i see a sewing machine! We can... Sew a dress and..."  
"put it on Canada?" France suggested.  
"yes! that sounds awesome! France, you can are it since your the feminine girly-boy!" prussia smiled satisfied as France hit him upside the head.  
So after two hours of searching for fabric, thread and patterns at a local store, the decision was made. The dress would be hot pink with a white maple leaf they would sew into the middle (this was Canada after all, can't be too mean). That means only one thing was left before the sewing.  
"we need measurements!" Spain yelled, looking at the pattern.  
"oh! I knew Mathews height, weight, how he likes the neck and a few other things." France said, smiling like the scary man he was.  
"um... Okay. I'm gunna call up Canadian and tell him to come over to... Help France move bottled wine." Prussia said and walked away with his cell phone.  
-time break-  
"um, f-France?" knock knock "france?" door bell ring "I-I'm h-here." a small frightened canda was waiting outside Frances house. Kumajiro had stayed home, just in case a wine bottle fell. So naturally, Canada was scared.  
"HI CANADA!" the door swung open, just barely hitting canada.  
"h-h-h-hi p-prussia." canada gave a small wave as Prussia pulled him inside.  
"France is downstairs," Prussia explained as he pulled canada towards the basement door. Everything was going to plan.  
"down here?" the relaxed canada asked. The basement was pitch black.  
"mhmmmm." Prussia pulled canada down the stairs and picked up the tape measure at the end of the railing. He then turned to canada and moved him into a bit more light. Turning on the light would reveal the sewing machine, which would ruin the surprise.  
Prussia unrolled the tape measure and threw it around canada. Luckily, Canada was wearing a skin tight shirt so Prussia wouldn't need to remove it. He measured canards bust, even though he had no boobs it was still needed for the dress.  
Prussia accidentally hit canada's glasses off as he pulled away to scribble down some numbers.  
"h-hey? P-Prussia? I can't see?!" canada said panicking.  
"mhmm I know." prussia mumbled the only other thing on the list that he still needed was his waist. Prussia went to put the tape measure around canadas waist when he realized, Canada was wearing a bulky belt.  
Trying not to be creepy, prussia started to un-do canadas belt. Only now did canada realize (or think he did) what was going on.  
"A-ah! P-prussia! Ple-ease let go of me!" canada tried to pull away but this was already planned. France and Spain rushed in and held canadas arms up in the air over his head.  
"be a good boy, Canada." Prussia whispered in the smaller countries ear, not realizing the effect he had. If the lights were on, the Trio would have seen canadas face turn ghost pail.  
Prussia discarded of canadas belt once it was no longer attached to his pants. This is when canada lost it.  
"UNHAND ME! Y-YOU C-C-C-CAN'T D-DO TH-HIS!" Canada yelled as tears ran down his face. Prussia quickly finished measuring canadas waist and wrote it down as spain ran to turn on the light. Canada collapsed into Prussias arms, crying, while France walked away to sew.  
-four hours later-  
Canada had stopped crying. It took a while, but in the end Prussia managed to calm him down... With maple syrup and a fluffy blanket which was currently wrapped around the two of them. PRussia explained how he wasn't going to do what canada thought. And had even pinky sweared on it if Canada did Prussia a favor.

~~~~~~time break five hours~~~~~~~~~

Germany was exhausted from work. And to make matters worse he had to pick up his brother from Frances house. Which mention he was probaly drunk.  
"WHAT THE HOLY FUHER!?" Germany yelled at the scene before him. Prussia and Canada were snuggled together under a blanket. And Canada was in a hot pink dress.


End file.
